


Ashen

by centrumLumina (centreoftheselights)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centrumLumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kanaya receives an unexpected proposition, she seeks advice on the mysterious ways of the auspistice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashen

The ashen quadrant, or auspisticising relationship, is extremely complicated, and full of subtleties which the uninitiated find almost impossible to understand. The same is true of most forms of romance, but in this case the confusion is widespread even among trolls, and many adults find it simpler to leave their ashen quadrant unfulfilled, never understanding what they have lost.

Those focussed on the concupiscent quadrants – a predilection found almost universally among the young, although one not uncommon at any age – often view an auspisticised relationship as a watered down version of its caliginous neighbour, necessary only to prevent black infidelities. While this view is not entirely incorrect – and may be an accurate description of the typical ashen relationship, if only due to clustering of common misconceptions around this topic – it fails to account for the most rewarding part of the auspistice experience.

As any wiggler knows, an auspisticistic romance requires three participants – two trolls involved caliginously, and a third to mediate between them. However, it is not the caliginous branch which holds the spirit of the ashen quadrant – this portion of the relationship is for all intents and purposes caliginous, and can even consist of a true kismesis pairing. No, it is the unique relationship between auspisticiser and auspisticisees that sets this quadrant apart from all the rest, characterising it uniquely as both black and conciliatory.

The conciliatory aspect is obvious: on the part of the auspisticisees, this relationship requires as much trust as any moirallegiance. However, while a pale romance is founded on the reciprocation of trust, the auspisticisees must reconcile themselves to the reality that the auspisticiser will not only never return their openness, but will be privy also to the confidences of their hated rival. Thus, a new form of rivalry is founded.

While moirails are expected to remain open and honest at all times, auspistices are expected to employ subterfuge and misdirection against one another, with the ultimate aim of manipulating their ashen partners into surrendering control of the relationship. As with a kismesissitude, this is ultimately never achieved, and if at any point one participant could command the relationship, the rivalry would be considered unworthy of them and abandoned.

Clearly, auspistice is unlike any other quadrant, and it is rightly considered impossible for one troll to act as auspistice and moirail or matesprit simultaneously, although many are tempted to try. However, it is not considered unusual for a troll to act as their auspisticiser's auspisticiser. Unlike the other quadrants, trolls are not expected to remain faithful to one auspistice relationship – but seeking an excessive number is considered an insult to all involved.

Ultimately, many trolls believe there is only one auspistice trio destined for them by serendipity. While this might appear to limit each troll to the role of auspisticiser or auspisticisee, in fact many believe that a true auspistice is entirely mutual, and no one auspisticiser can be determined. Some would even venture that in a truly fated auspistice, all trolls have total control of the relationship, but are so attuned to one another as to intend precisely the same outcome.

Obviously, taking an auspistice relationship to this stage too quickly is incredibly risky. For an auspistice to overstep their mark is at best, extremely embarrassing, and at worst, a total clusterfuck.

 

CG: AND AT WORST A TOTAL CLUSTERFUCK.   
GA: Thank You   
GA: I Believe That Answers Most Of My Questions Sufficiently   
GA: Although I Am Certain Those Movies You Mentioned Are Very Good And Would Expand My Knowledge Greatly If I Had More Time To Watch Them   
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORE TIME?   
CG: WHY DID YOU WANT TO KNOW ALL THIS ANYWAY?   
CG: WAIT.   
CG: STUPID QUESTION.   
CG: WHO ARE YOU ASHEN FOR.   
GA: Well

 

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling  grimAuxillatrix [GA]

CA: hey kan   
GA: Hey To You Too Eridan   
GA: What Did You Want To Talk To Me About   
CA: wwell   
CA: nothin much   
CA: i just wwanted to chat   
CA: let you know that me and vvris are still gettin along horribly   
CA: im pretty much pitch black for her   
CA: an i reely think she hates me too   
GA: That's Great   
GA: I Am Sure You Two Will Be Great Rivals   
CA: yeah   
CA: wwere goin to burn this wwhole glubbin wworld   
GA: So You Have Mentioned   
GA: Many Times   
GA: She Must Be Something Special   
CA: shes a piece a wwork   
CA: you reely should flarp wwith us sometime kan   
GA: While I Am Sure That Would Be Fun   
GA: And It Is Very Kind Of You To Extend These Invitations To Me   
GA: Repeatedly   
GA: Flarping Is Not Really My Thing   
GA: Besides   
GA: If You Two Are Waxing Black   
GA: I Wouldn't Want To Be A Third Wheel   
CA: you wwouldnt be intrudin   
GA: I Know You Probably Don't Want Someone Else Around   
GA: Meddling   
CA: for glubs sake kan   
CA: do i have to spell it out for you   
GA: Spell What Out   
CA: kan   
CA: i wwas hopin   
CA: wwell the truth is   
CA: im wwaxing pretty ashen for you   
GA: Oh   
CA: i wwas hopin   
CA: you wwould consider bein my auspistice

 

CG: YOU HONESTLY HAD NO CLUE HE WAS GOING TO PROPOSITION YOU LIKE THAT.   
GA: I Suppose There Were Signs   
GA: Truthfully I Suspected He Might Be Pale For Me   
GA: He Was Always Talking About His Feelings For This Girl   
GA: I Guess That Was Silly Of Me   
GA: He Already Has A Moirail And She Is Lovely   
GA: But I Guess I Never Really Considered Auspisticising Before   
GA: So I Thought It Was Best To Ask Your Advice   
CG: WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY CAME TO THE RIGHT PLACE.   
GA: I Thought It Was A Little Strange Him Asking Me To Auspisticise When He Had No Other Caliginous Interests   
GA: But You Said Even Kismeses Can Form An Auspistice   
CG: THE PURPOSE OF AN AUSPISTICE IS TO CONTROL THE CALIGINOUS RELATIONSHIP. THAT CAN MEAN RESTRAINING IT TO PREVENT BLACK INFIDELITY OR ENCOURAGING IT TO BLOSSOM INTO EVEN DEEPER HATE.   
CG: THEY CAN STILL BE KISMESES IF THEY WANT TO BE.   
CG: BUT YOU'D BETTER CHECK THAT'S WHAT THEY BOTH WANT OR IT WILL TURN INTO A TOTAL CLUSTERFUCK.   
GA: I Suppose It Is Possible That AG Has Already Filled Her Black Quadrant   
GA: Although Eridan Has Told Me A Lot About Her   
GA: I Have Never Actually Spoken To Her   
CG: WELL, ARE YOU INTERESTED?   
GA: I Suppose I Am   
CG: THEN YOU'D BETTER TALK TO THIS GIRL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHERE YOU STAND.   
GA: I Suppose I Should   
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL TALKING TO ME THEN?

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  grimAuxillatrix [GA]

GA: Thank You

 

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling  arachnidsGrip [AG]

GA: Hello   
AG: Who the hell are you?   
GA: My Name Is Kanaya   
GA: I Am Looking For Vriska Serket   
GA: We Share A Mutual Acquaintance   
GA: Eridan?   
AG: Ooooooooh!   
AG: You know Dualscar?   
GA: Yes   
GA: I Believe That Is His Role Playing Name   
AG: Well I 8elieve that he won't shut up a8out you.   
AG: So why are you talking to me?   
AG: Passing on a message? ::::D   
GA: No   
GA: I   
GA: Well   
GA: I Presumed He Would Have Mentioned It To You   
GA: Perhaps He Has Neglected To   
AG: Whaaaaaaaat?   
AG: Don't keep equivoc8ing.   
AG: You'll get me excited. :::;)   
GA: I Don't Want To Seem Presumptuous   
GA: I Hardly Know You   
GA: Perhaps I Should Leave It To Him To Explain   
AG: Now you're just teasing me!   
GA: Well   
GA: If You Insist   
GA: Eridan Asked Me To Auspisticise The Two Of You   
AG: WHAT?   
AG: Th8t rott8n conn8ving se8weed 8rain t8ld m8 he w8s SINGLE!   
AG: I'll m8ke him p8y for th8s! >::::(   
GA: I   
GA: Well   
GA: He Is Single   
GA: I Think He Still Wants To Be Kismeses   
GA: Even Kismeses Can Have An Auspistice To Encourage Their Rivalry   
GA: Or So I Am Reliably Informed   
AG: Oh.   
AG: Okaaaaaaay.   
AG: I guess that isn't so 8ad then.   
AG: 8ut I'm tot8lly getting him 8ack for th8t one.   
AG: That was pretty underh8nd of him.   
AG: 8ut don't tell him I said that. :::;)   
GA: Of Course Not   
GA: And I Suppose You Should In No Way Underestimate The Slight He Was Attempting To Give You   
GA: Which I Am Sure Was Entirely Intentional   
GA: Also You Should Definitely Plan Your Revenge On Him   
GA: Uh   
GA: I Am Not Really Sure What I Should Be Saying   
GA: I Am Fairly New At This   
AG: You're doing gr8! ::::D   
AG: I can see what Du8lscar sees in you.   
AG: I just don't really think we neeeeeeeed an auspistice!   
GA: Thank You   
GA: I Think   
GA: Are You Satisfied With The Arrangement Though   
GA: Or At Least Willing To Direct All Negative Emotions Relating To It Towards Eridan   
AG: I suppose I'll have to.   
AG: At least for now.   
AG: And if it doesn't work out I guess at least I met you! :::;)   
GA: Yes   
GA: There Is That   
AG: See you around, Kan8ya!   
AG: o8<

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling  grimAuxillatrix [GA]

 

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: YOU'RE BACK.   
CG: DID YOU TALK TO HER?   
GA: Yes   
CG: HOW DID IT GO?   
GA: Well   
GA: I Think   
GA: This May Be More Complicated Than I Thought


End file.
